


Kids Love

by RosaMacchio



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Daniel POV, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kid Daniel LaRusso, Kid Johnny Lawrence, Kidfic, M/M, lawrusso, shy daniel, teenager LawRusso
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28177995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaMacchio/pseuds/RosaMacchio
Summary: Au: Daniel is a very shy and insecure child what will happen when he meets a boy with blue eyes and who wants to be his friend, Daniel will accept the boy with blue eyes as his friend or not.  Slash Daniel / Johnny, Pov Daniel is edited
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 9
Kudos: 41





	Kids Love

**Author's Note:**

> Clarification: The characters are not mine but only the story is mine.
> 
> Clarification: my way of writing is with a script I am very sorry if there are people with any problem reading my fics, I have always written them like that for years so if anyone has problems with reading it like that I understand perfectly well that they do not read it for the good of you and I'm sorry if I misspelled this

Kids Love

Today was my first day in the new school I was very nervous since I did not know what would happen throughout this year.

My parents tell me not to be nervous, that everything will work out, that I will most likely soon have many friends to play and talk with, but even if they tell me that, I feel more nervous. It's just ... who would play with someone like me? I'm a bit distracted and the most clumsy there is.

There are times when I stumble upon her, with my shoes, the truth is there are more than I would like, I also have blue browns, black hair and a weird name. At my other school they made fun of me for having that strange name and that I was in kindergarten, I still don't understand why my parents called me Daniel.

My full name is Daniel LaRusso, I am 6 years old and I am going to enter the first year of primary school. My parents are named Lucille and Anthony. They are very good parents to me, they love me and care a lot about me. My mother is a kindergarten teacher and my father is a comedian.

I really like reading and being with my parents even though it sounds weird. I also like to play, but sometimes I don't have time and what I like to eat the most is chocolate.

But anyway, now I'm getting ready to go to class. My mother will accompany me to the front door of the school, but even so I am dying of fear, I fear that my classmates do not want to be my friends and want to tease me for being weird.

In the midst of my little panic attack, I hear my mother's scream telling me that I should come down now, that we were going to be late for school. When I come downstairs, I see my mother coming towards me with my blue backpack in one hand, and my matching lunch box in the other.

“ Are you ready for your first day of class, son?” Asked my mother smiling at me.

“Well, the truth is that no mom, what if nobody wants to approach me for being weird? “She she answered him truthfully. She raised my gaze until I found a great sadness on her face.

She crouches down to my height and hugs me tightly.

“Don't say that Daniel, you are not weird, you are special and I know you will have friends, I assure you. You will be very happy, before you know it you will ask me for permission to invite your friends to play or sleep at home, maybe you will also do it so that you go to their house, so Daniel do not be afraid of being rejected, You must trust yourself, because that will not happen to you” my mother said reassuring me.

What I did was hug her with all my might. She is right; she must not suffer for something that has not happened yet. When I part with her, I look at her with eyes that according to everyone, I have inherited from my father.

“You're right mom, I shouldn't feel like that and I hope I have at least one friend. I am satisfied with that, thank you mother” I said calmer, although inside I felt a deep fear.

I see my mother getting up while she looks at me smiling, she tells me that we are late for school so she took her hand and we left the house to walk to school since she is five minutes from home.

By the time I wanted to realize we had already reached the entrance of the school, all the other children were entering the school without their mother, once again my mother leans over to be my height.

“Good luck Daniel, you'll see that you'll have a good time. Take good care of yourself, okay? she” she told me and she kissed my forehead. When she began to get up I look at him, she smiles and I reciprocate her gesture with an equal.

“Yes mom, I promise you” I managed to say going inside the school to locate where my classroom will be throughout the year.

The first thing I notice is that there are many children older than me and I have to admit that seeing them so gigantic scares me, after seeing them I don't realize that I trip over my own shoes and fall to the floor.

How nice my first day at school and I stumble! what a good start I said sarcastically. The laughter does not wait, everyone makes fun of me, I feel a huge desire to cry, I want to flee far away and never return. Suddenly a hand touches my shoulder and instinctively I look for that person. 

I see that it is a child who seems to be the same age, he looks at me concerned with his blue eyes, despite this I hear that they are still laughing at me, I look away from that child who surely feels sorry for me, but I feel His hand still on my shoulder, I fix my gaze on him again but now he is no longer looking at me, he turns to where the children are and opens his mouth to speak.

“Stop laughing at him, don't you have other things to do instead of making fun of other people?” He said with a very hard voice.

The other children are silent and after that they go to their classes. The boy who defended me returns to see me, now more calmly I pay more attention to him, he has golden blonde hair, his blue eyes are now more intense than just looking at them you fall into them. He is wearing the school uniform, just like me, but instead of the vest that I always wear over the uniform, he has a red leather jacket, then I see that the boy removes his hand from my shoulder I do not understand why , but I miss that feeling, he reaches out his hand to help me up off the ground. I accept it, but when I touch it, I feel as if a magnetic force runs through my body, drawing it towards him with that simple contact, and it seems that he feels it because he stares at me.

“You're good?” He asked me now with a soft voice and I can't help but think about the beautiful voice this boy has.

“Yes, thanks for defending me, I really appreciate it” I replied shyly.

This is the first time that I have spoken to someone other than my parents for more than ten minutes. Then I see the boy and he has a big smile, while I tilt my head confused, why is he smiling?

“You don't have to thank me for anything, that's what friends are for” he said calmly, while I think I went into shock. He had just said that we are friends, but if we hardly know each other ...

“You… want… to be… my… friend” I stutter like an idiot, but I still don't believe what he told me. His smile grows bigger if possible as he watches my reaction.

“Yes, and you, do you want to be my friend?” He answered me.

“Yes, I want to be your friend” he answered happily, at last I will have a friend to play and talk.

“Oh by the way; My name is Johnny Lawrence” he answered me smiling while I blushed with embarrassment. He had forgotten to introduce me, how rude of me! But it seems that Johnny forgot to say his name too.

“I am Daniel LaRusso” I waited for him to tell me that my name is weird, but that moment did not come to the contrary, I see that he continues to smile.

“Nice name, Daniel” before that I had the decency to blush more if that was possible. This is the first time someone has said that my name is pretty, apart from my parents.

“Thank you very much Johnny your name is also very nice” I said and started to smile too.

Johnny seems to be a good person, apparently he will be my best friend, at that moment I hear the school bell ringing we have to hurry before they scold us, so we meet at recess time. What I did not expect is that we were from the same year. Better for me; so I would have my best friend in the same class for years to come. The bell for recess begins to ring, we all left the room until we reached the coffee shop laughing at how that boy, Dutch, threw paint at the teacher and they had to punish him, once there we bought breakfast, Johnny bought a hamburger and Some french fries and I bought some potatoes and some chocolates then we sat on a bench to eat and talk.

“This tastes tasty. You should buy yourself a Daniel” he told me after I took his hamburger.

“Maybe later Johnny, is that I'm not very hungry ... by the way, can I ask you something?” I said while eating one of my chocolates.

“Ask me what you want Danny, can I call you that is shorter?” He asked me and I nodded.

“Why did you decide to be my friend? Here are more children with whom you can live and have a friendship” I asked him, while he lowered his head to continue talking “Is it because you felt pity when everyone made fun of me?” I finished saying without realizing it and without being able to avoid it, he was crying.

It's that when I was younger, everyone made fun of me and then said they wanted to be my friends, but they only did it out of pity, that's why I asked Johnny that; to know if he really wanted to be my friend or not. Then I feel arms wrap around me, I look up and see that Johnny is hugging me. I just hid my face in his chest trying to calm myself down, I kept crying until no more tears came out of my brown eyes. His arms free me but his hands lift my head to look at him when I found the blue of his eyes I was paralyzed; I saw Johnny with red eyes. He had cried for me too.

“Don't say that Danny, I want to be your friend and I don't care what you say, you won't make me change my mind about it, I wanted to be your friend when you stepped into the school entrance, don't ask me why, because I have no idea, but when I saw you I don't know, I felt that I had to protect you, take care that nothing would happen to you. I don't know, I just know that you are very special to me, so never say that again, do you understand me? I will be your best friend, I will never let them hurt you or make you cry again, that I assure you as I stopped calling myself Johnny Lawrence” he replied as he hugged me again, this time a little stronger, but I did not care; He felt very good in his arms and for the first time I felt protected in his embrace.

I don't know how long it took until the bell rang and we had to break our embrace to go back to class, it was math time, followed by Spanish, after class, we would go home but I didn't I wanted to go, I wanted to spend more time with Johnny, to my bad luck at that moment the bell rang to go out, we left the classroom with our backpack in hand and headed for the exit, that day my father was going to pick me up, since my mother was in kindergarten, but it had not yet arrived.

“Who's going to pick you up Johnny?” I asked him since throughout the day I did not ask him about his family, but if we are fair he did not ask me either.

“My father and my 2 year old brother and you, who will come for you Danny?” I ask back with a smile on my face, every time I see that gesture on his face it makes me super happy and I feel something inside my stomach.

“My dad is coming to pick me up” I replied with a smile bigger than his “It must be great to have a little brother to play with, I'm an only child” I said with a bit of sadness, I always wanted to have a brother with whom play, but for an unknown reason my mom could no longer get pregnant again.

“Don't be sad now here I am with you and if you want I could be like your brother, but don't be like that”she answered me with a face of anguish and hugged me tightly, I returned the hug in the same way.

I didn't want to admit it but it still hurts to remember when I asked my father that when they would make me a baby brother, he replied that my mother could no longer have them and I was very sad by that time, we remained hugging until the voice of a The man interrupted us and we moved away, when I looked to see who was the person who made us separate from the hug, I see that he is a tall man with blond hair, with a beard and mustache, he brought with him a baby about 1 year old with dark brown hair.

“Johnny, don't you want to introduce me to your friend?” Said that man with a deep voice that made him take a step back out of instinct.

“Of course dad, he is Daniel LaRusso my best friend, Daniel I introduce you to John Lawrence, my father and the one he carries in his arms is my little brother Sam but we all call him Sammy” he answered smiling.  
“Very ... nice ... sir,” he replied stammering.

“The pleasure is all mine Daniel, any friend of my son is welcome to my family” he replied happily, I just felt that my cheeks were starting to burn.

“Thank you very much sir, I really appreciate it very much” I never thought that I would be so ashamed in all my short life the words that John said made me feel calm and at peace.

“Don't tell me sir, better call me John, you make me feel older” he said laughing and I could only nod with a face as red as a tomato “And tell me Daniel, who is going to pick you up?”

“My dad is going to pick me up” I replied “it shouldn't take long” 

“Well, let's wait for him to arrive, by the way, what is your dad's name?” I wonder as we all went to sit on a bench outside the school, when we sat down I saw Johnny grabbing Sam and sitting him on the lap of he.

“My father's name is Anthony” he replied, while I saw how my hands were sweating profusely, I was already worrying that my father had not arrived, he was never late, he always arrived on time and if something bad happened to him.

“Daniel, I'm sorry I'm late” his voice sounds suddenly, I raise my head and I see that my father was next to me breathing raggedly as if he had run a marathon.

“Dad, it's good that you've arrived, I thought something bad had happened to you” I got up from the bench to hug him with all my strength, my father hugged me back.

“I'm sorry Danny I didn't really want to worry you, forgive me” he said hugging me tighter.

“Don't worry dad” he answered calmly, my father separates from me and looks at the Lawrence family.

“Good afternoon Mr. LaRusso my name is John and these are my two sons Johnny and Sam” John said getting up stretching his arm up to my father as a greeting. “Your son is Johnny's best friend, right Daniel?” 

“Is that true Daniel?” My dad asked me, looking at me he was surprised, because he and my mother knew that he hadn't had any friends until then, he was glad that at last he could have even a friendship.

“Yes, it's true Johnny has become my best friend” I replied smiling, Johnny was also smiling happily I suppose because of what he had just heard.

“If so, Mr. LaRusso, Danny has become my best ally since I saw him for the first time, since he tripped over his shoes, I knew that at that moment he was going to be my best friend” he explained with a smile on his face. lips, while I felt my whole face burning, with shame as it occurred to him to say that to my father, his father being there, he wanted the earth to swallow me.

“Daniel, are you okay, nothing happened to you?”My father asked me how worried, normally I would stumble every day either with a long luck or with my own feet, I have been lucky that I did not break anything because if not most of the time I would be in the hospital, for be the clumsiest person in the world.

“If I'm fine, I don't have any scratches” I replied with my biggest smile that I have, with that I reassured my father that he had a dead face.

“It's okay Daniel but now we have to go tomorrow you'll see Johnny and you can continue playing, okay son?” He said smiling, I just nodded, we said goodbye to them with the promise of my father that one day we would invite them to eat at our house, I was dying of happiness that they came and thus show Johnny my toys to play with them and to meet my mother.

Now my father and I were walking towards the house in silence, until finally he he began to speak.

“What did you think of your first day of school” Asked my father smiling.

“Very well, Dad, I had a great time and even more so when I met Johnny” I said excitedly, I couldn't help but tell him.

“I'm glad that you finally have a friend to be with Daniel”he said, while he hugged me and I responded in the same way I was very happy that I met Johnny that he wanted to be my friend, since then I knew that my Friendship with Dean was going to be very special.

After that we became very good friends and never parted. Whenever classes ended, Johnny would invite me to his house to play with his little brother Sam, who was 2 years old, or I would invite him to my house to play or to sleep. We became inseparable and we always did everything together.

That was ten years ago and we still are, but lately, being sixteen years old, you have changed radically. For example, I have felt things about Johnny that I did not feel when we were children, when I see him I feel like the world is getting out of hand.

One day Johnny told me that he had a girlfriend and I almost started crying in front of him. I didn't want to lose Johnny to a woman, because Johnny is my best friend, but until then I wasn't sure why, until one night Johnny invited me to his house for dinner and brought her girlfriend to meet her .

When I saw Johnny kiss Carmen, my heart would break into a thousand pieces but there was nothing I could do about it. Johnny seemed happy, when dinner was over I told Johnny to excuse me that I was feeling very bad, as soon as I stepped outside I ran home to cry since I couldn't do anything for Johnny to be with me.

When my parents saw me cry, they worried when they saw me in this state since I never started crying with such anguish, they asked what was wrong and I told them what had happened at dinner. 

My mother explained to me that it is normal for me to be like this since I was falling in love with Johnny. It was then that I realized, my mother was right; She had fallen in love with Johnny Lawrence and I knew that I would never stop loving him, no matter what happened I would never stop loving Johnny.

My parents didn't bother that I had fallen in love with a man, on the contrary, they were supporting me, now that they found out that he was gay; I knew that sooner or later Johnny would realize my feelings, even if it didn't correspond to me, but for that it would take a little longer, after 3 months I was moving further away from Johnny, since he was still with Carmen and me It hurt a lot to know that I was with her.

Every day I loved Johnny more and I doubt that I will ever stop loving him, but he continued to see me as his best friend. Until one night Johnny came to my house very angry as if something bad had happened to him. My parents had an important meeting and I was home alone. Needless to say, his attitude caught me off guard.

“What's wrong Danny? Why are you walking away from me? What did I do to make you walk away like this? Weren't we very good friends?” He asked me with a hard voice. He had never addressed me that way, he cornered me against the wall so that I could not escape from him.

“Do you want to know why I kept away from you? Well that's why I fell in love with you So, how you hear it. I've loved you since we were kids, even though I didn't know it at the time. I don't know what you did to make me fall in love with you.” Without realizing it I was already crying but it didn't matter, I couldn't bear to have this secret that was destroying me inside. “Perhaps it was your affection, your protection towards me or the great friendship you gave me, but I ended up falling in love with you without realizing it. It hurts me to see you with someone other than me, that's why I walked away from you; because I didn't want to destroy our years of friendship knowing that you would hate me if I told you that I loved you, since who was going to notice me being a man and more so being gay? I'm just a poor ton….” I couldn't finish speaking because some lips silenced me. Johnny was kissing me and I was in shock, I couldn't react, I couldn't even reciprocate the kiss.

I was in the clouds with those soft and sweet lips, I lost track of time and was only aware of her again until Johnny separated his mouth from mine, but at no time did he separate his body from mine but quite the opposite; He came closer and with his hands I wipe the tears from my eyes.

“I love you too Danny, since we were kids, but I thought you wouldn't feel the same as I feel about you, that's why I was with Carmen, because I thought you wouldn't reciprocate, but now I'm so surprised since I never imagined that you also love me, as I love you, is more; I feel like a coward for not telling you what I felt, because of me you suffered and I swore that I would never hurt you, or make you cry, but I did not comply. Can you forgive me, Daniel? Please forgive me for making you suffer all these months” he replied with a broken voice.

His blue eyes were covered by a crystalline layer that clouded them slightly, Johnny was about to cry and he was not going to allow him to cry like I did.

Now I was the one who kissed him. At first it seemed strange to me since it was the first time that he kissed someone but it did not take long for his lips to correspond to my kisses. 

I never imagined that that would happen, the truth is that I never really believed it, I always dreamed of this moment and finally it came. I move closer to him and put my hands on his neck, while his arms wrap around my waist.

I don't know how long we were kissing… until we had to part looking for some air. Then Johnny puts his forehead on mine and smiles, I do it too even more than I ever thought I would. For the first time in three months I am happy again after suffering for not having Johnny, now I have him in my arms and this time I was not going to let go. 

After that kiss came a comfortable silence, which I broke to answer Johnny's plea

“Of course I forgive you Johnny, you did not know my feelings nor I of yours. We were wrong not to talk about them in time, now it is over, we are together and I know that this time no one will be able to separate us, I assure you because we will never be alone again” I kiss him again, taking him to my room, there we undress until stay naked, we made love for the first time protected by the darkness of my room. He came in and out of me repeatedly, both of us enjoying it like there was no tomorrow.

“I love you Daniel LaRusso and I want you to always be by my side.”

“I love you too Johnny Lawrence and I will always be with you forever” I said as he kissed him madly.

After our declaration of love we told our parents about our relationship. Both my parents, as well as Johnny's father and brother were happy for us, in such a way that they gave us a small celebration because we finally decided to confess that we loved each other.

After 8 months, Johnny and I moved into our new home; a small house near John and Sam Lawrence's house, so that Johnny would keep an eye on his father and his brother. I did not mind having them, they were like a second family since they accepted me since I was six years old and I will thank them forever.

I was so deep in my memories that I didn't hear Johnny enter the room, I was aware of his presence when his arms wrapped around my back in a strong and loving hug.

“What were you thinking, my love?” he asked me as he kissed my neck.

“On the day we met, when we were children, the day we declared and the day we moved in starting a new life together.” I answered kissing him on the lips, a kiss that I do not hesitate to reciprocate.

“Do you know what is the best day of my life?” He asked kissing me on the cheek.

“What is the best day of your life?” I answered while he was caressing my whole body provoking me to the point of moaning with pleasure.

“The day I saw you for the first time on the floor with your mini black vest, do you remember?” he answered me. Of course he remembered if that day, I almost died of shame, I just wanted to go away and not return.

“Of course I remember, that's when we became friends, when I cried because I thought you wanted to be my friend out of pity” I said as I turned around to see those blue eyes that made me fall in love from the first time.  
I kiss him again with so much passion that I couldn't stop doing it, finally after everything we had to go through we were happy and together, finally everything I ever dreamed of came true.

“I love you, Daniel,” he told me when he kissed my chest.

“I love you too Johnny, more than my life” I said when Johnny began to kiss me on the lips, I will never get tired of being like this with Johnny ever. And now I know that Johnny Lawrence is going to be with me forever.

Who would have imagined that he would fall in love as a six-year-old boy without even knowing it, so I know that our story was always a children's love.  
The end

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the fic, Thank you very much for reading and for the comments and the kudos


End file.
